The present invention relates to a device for preventing a fishing line from being twined around itself (hereinafter referred to as "a fishing line's permanence" preventing device, when applicable) in a dual bearing type fishing reel.
In general, in a fishing reel of this type, the fishing line is pulled out of the reel by hand directly, or by the inertia of the sinker, or by the propulsion of the fishing line. However, in the case where it is necessary to pull out the fishing line at higher speed, or to use a heavier sinker for trolling or for deep fishing, it often happens that when a desired length of the fishing line has been pulled out the spool continues to rotate by the force of inertia. As a result, the fishing line is twined around itself, that is, a so-called "fishing line's permanence" occurs around the spool.
In order to overcome this difficulty the rotation of the spool is controlled by the angler's thumb (thumbing operation), or if the reel is provided with a brake system, the brake system is operated so that the rotation of the spool corresponds to the fishing line pulling speed, thereby to smoothly pull the fishing line out of the reel. However, such operations are troublesome, and moreover it is very difficult to match the braking force of the brake system to the fishing line pulling speed.